herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Gals in Warner Bros.
Warner Bros. Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes franchise) Tina-1.png|Tina Russo (The Looney Tunes Show) Cartoonspetuniag01.jpg|Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes franchise) 185px-Model babs color.jpg|Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) Elmyra_Duff.jpeg|Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) Sweetie Pie.jpeg|Sweeie Bird (Tiny Toon Adventures) Fifi.jpg|Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) Dot .png|Dot Warner (Animaniacs) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) ShellyStereo.jpg|Shelly Kelly (Detention) LemonjellaAndOrangejella.jpeg|Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle (Detention) Dorothy Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Charity pointing.jpg|Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) Buena_Girl.png|Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha!) Kimiko0000.png|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) Wyldstyle full body.png|Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie franchise) Lexi_Bunny-0.png|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) Rovcolen.gif|Colleen (Road Rovers) Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer Cat (Cats Don't Dance) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Leah_Estrogen.jpeg|Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) Annie Hughes.jpg|Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) Maria Amino.jpg|Maria Amino (Ozzy and Drix) Unikitty.png|Unikitty (The LEGO Movie franchise) Ninja nya lego ninjago movie.png|Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Julietstarling.jpg|Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) Tulip.png|Tulip (Storks) Mina2.png|Mina Monroe (Bunnicula) YungHee.png|Yung Hee Tyson (Mike Tyson Mysteries) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) Lydia-lydia-deetz-33429316-500-532.jpg|Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) Trinity.jpg|Trinity (The Matrix trilogy) IMG 6724.jpg|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) Andy Goonies.png|Andy Goonies (The Goonies) Stef 2.png|Stef Steinbrenner (The Goonies) 84306-21386.jpg|Mrs. Bucket (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) 9 2004 Velma.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo live action movie series) 9.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo live action movie series) Cheetara.png|Cheetara (ThunderCats franchise) Ro.png|Rosalie Rowan (The Zeta Project) 0F159D1B-344A-4FFA-BEF4-FA94B6520646.jpeg|Art3mis (Ready Player One) Candy, Diamond and Plant from RNK.jpg|Candy, Diamond and Plant (Right Now Kapow) Jt_char_marysusan_174x252.png|Susan and Mary Test (Johnny Test) Lily Unmasked.png|Lily (Scribblenauts series) Dr_fox_cn_image.png|Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) Imageaghf.jpg|Gloria (Happy Feet series) 594545 f520.jpg|Emily (Tim Burton's Corpse Bride) Steelheartbio.png|Steelheart (SilverHawks) Pickles Oblong.png|Pickles Oblong (The Oblongs) Wanda MacPh.jpeg|Wanda MacPherson (Baby Blues) Zoe MacPherson.jpeg|Zoe MacPherson (Baby Blues) File:BethOb.png|Beth Oblong (The Oblongs) Jackfrost-elisa.jpeg|Elisa (Rankin/Bass' Jack Frost) FA2850A3-0008-4C0B-AF25-88BEC38CEA61.jpeg|Crystal (Frosty's Winter Wonderland) Trixie Racer.png|Trixie (Speed Racer 2008 movie) Rita Vrataski (2014).jpeg|Rita Vrataski (Edge of Tomorrow) Imperator Furiaso in Mad Max- Fury Road.jpeg|Imperator Furiosa (Mad Max: Fury Road) Сalamity Jane.png|Сalamity Jane (The Legend of Сalamity Jane) Misako lego ninjago movie.png|Koko (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Sweet mayhem lego movie 2.png|Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) IMG 0562.jpg|Madison Russell (Godzilla: King of Monsters) Jo Harding.jpeg|Jo Ann Harding (Twister) Cartoon Network Deedee.png|Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) The accuracy of posing.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (characters) Mandy.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Numbuh 3 transparent.png|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) 51734063dd549793bb944501a3a9df1b.jpg|Ami Onuki (right) and Yumi Yoshimura (left) (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Juniper Lee.png|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Gwen_Omniverse.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 classic series) Fionna.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Enid.png|Enid (OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Gwen Reboot.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 reboot series) Robotboy lola.png|Lola Mbola (Robotboy) Ashi_from_Samurai_Jack_(Redeemed).png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Frankie.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Patsy camp lazlo.png|Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) Robot Girl new by water kirby.png|Robotgirl (Robotboy) IMG_0244-1.jpg|Kim (Class of 3000) Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Powerpuff Girl Z (team) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magisword) Kelsey.png|Kelsey Bern (Craig of the Creek) Numbuh 5.png|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Cartoon-mike-lu-og.jpg|Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu & Og) Cow.jpg|Cow (Cow and Chicken) Chowder-panini.jpg|Panini (Chowder) Sarahjimmy7ue.png|Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Nazz.gif|Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Lupe-toucan-big.png|Lupe Toucan (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Ingridgiraffe.png|Ingrid Giraffe (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Madison.jpg|Madison (Class of 3000) IMG 0238-1.jpeg|Tamika (Class of 3000) Kiva.jpg|Kiva Andru (Mega XLR) D375988F-A6E9-4F1A-A852-344947174AA2.png|Drew Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) Princess Bubblegum.png|Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) Marceline2.png|Marceline (Adventure Time) Reg_margaret.png|Margaret Smith (Regular Show) Littlemolegirl.png|Eileen Roberts (Regular Show) NewGarnet.png|Garnet (Steven Universe) NewAmethyst.png|Amethyst (Steven Universe) New Pearl.png|Pearl (Steven Universe) Nicole Watterson.png|Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Tulips.png|Tulip (Infinity Train) Rebecca Holiday.jpg|Rebecca Holiday (Generator Rex) Llana character.png|Llana (Sym-Bionic Titan) Connie CYM by Luxenroar.png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Dendy.png|Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) F3DB5C32-C690-42CA-941A-1395CB38206B.gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) 9E538642-CDFC-4B34-B6D5-B34DC1FFFA9F.gif|Linka (Captain Planet and the Planeteer) Dex mom 174x252.png|Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) Main_Female_Character.png|Unnamed Main Female Character (Close Enough) LittleSuzy.jpg|Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) Season 3 Anais.png|Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Charlene from Victor and Valentino.jpeg|Charlene (Victor and Valentine) Index-1.png|Angie (Level Up) amy.gif|Amy Stapleton (IPGX: Immortal Grand Prix) Soniawalking.jpeg|Mystique Sonia (Hero 108) Lumpy Space.png|Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) 97007F01-794B-4B72-9212-A5E6E824236A.png|Flame Princess (Adventure Time) Susan adventure time.png|Susan Strong (Adventure Time) Peridot S6 Regen.png|Peridot (Steven Universe) Lapis S6 By TheOffColors.png|Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) Bismuth current regen.png|Bismuth (Steven Universe) Steven sadie 174x252.png|Sadie Miller (Steven Universe) Starla!_2.png|Starla Gutsmandottir (Regular Show) File:Cloudy_Jay.png|Cloudy Jay (Regular Show) Celia from Regular Show.png|Celia (Regular Show) Chelsea.jpg|Chelsea Keezheekoni (Clarence) New_chloe.png|Chole Park (We Bare Bears) SCI Hedgehog.png|Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) SCI Susie.png|Susie (Summer Camp Island) erin-cg.jpeg|Erin (Miguzi) Cake 001.png|Cake (Adventure Time) Cats.jpg|Jang Keng and Tekirai (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) New carol.png|Carol (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) PennyFairyUnshelled.png|Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) Blisstina.png|Blisstina (The Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot) Bandai Namco Nina_Williams_-_Full-body_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6.png|Nina Williams (Tekken series) Anna_Williams_TBV.jpg|Anna Williams (Tekken series) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Jun Kazama TTT2.png|Jun Kazama (Tekken series) SC6 Taki.jpg|Taki (Soul Calibur series) 180px-Lili - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Emilie De Rochefort (Tekken series) Ms. Pac-man (Official Image) 2.png|Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man series) SC6_Sophitia.jpg|Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) Cassandra-alexandra-in-soul-calibur-4-jpg.jpg|Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) Pyrrha_omega.jpg|Pyrrha Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) Soul_Calibur_(SC5).jpg|Soul Calibur SC6_Xianghua_Art.jpg|Chai Xianghua (Soul Calibur series) SC6_-_Ivy_(1).jpg|Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur series) SC6_Seong_Mi-Na.jpg|Seong Mi-Na (Soul Calibur series) TalimSCVI.jpg|Talim (Soul Calibur series) SC4_Setsuka.jpg|Setsuka (Soul Calibur series) Sc5-hilde.jpg|Hildegard von Krone (Soul Calibur series) Sciv12.jpg|Amy Sorel (Soul Calibur series) Leixia-render.jpg|Leixia (Soul Calibur series) 300px-Sc5_pub_2d_natsu1-copy.jpg|Natsu (Soul Calibur series) SC5_Viola.jpg|Viola (Soul Calibur series) Category:Blog posts